I believe in you
by Caroline-Angel
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson hiding a secret, after a catastrophic incident, he is forced to live a new life. But not everything is as it seems, sometimes only the heart can see beyond reality. AU. She will bring light into a world full of darkness for him. I believe in you and my pain kilometers stayed behind, and my ghosts are now finally at peace. Kalijah.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, to those who read this new story. **_

_**This history belongs to my friend, Serenithy, I thank you for letting me write your story like mine. **_

_**It's my first story and I must say I love this couple. **_

_**Anyway I hope you like my story. Kisses.**_

_**Excuse me for my English, my native language is Spanish. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD.**_

* * *

**One: Prologue**

_I believe in you_

_And in this love_

_I have become indestructible_

_That stopped my freefall_

_I believe in you _

* * *

_**There are such big secrets that gradually burn your chest trying to hide them, are as burning fire willing to kill everything around you, and the worst is that no one is except from this, because everybody all has secrets in this life...**_

"Someone is becoming a poet" quickly added a black-haired boy, noticing a tangled blond hair move between white sheets.

"Our boy is growing Damon "answered the blond man with beautiful eyes walking around the room while he was trying to organize a little.

He opened his eyes slowly, heavily, sunlight was reflected in the curtains and the room seemed to be much more enlightened, he scrubbed his eyes a few times trying to wake up and scream escaped his mouth when he heard his friend read aloud his deepest stories...

"What the hell" Nik shouted angrily.

"Watch your language Klaus" Alaric scolded pulling the sheets off his body. "Get dressed, your breakfast is ready".

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked exasperated out of bed quickly to strip his writings of the evil hands of her dark-haired friend.

"We live in the building" Damon reminded him with an amused smile.

"I know genius; I mean my room, my apartment"

"What the big brother kind and noble not gets counted you?" Damon laughed again with that sticky giggle that only he had. "We are your new guardians".

"This is a joke, impossible ... you two? Will my tutors? "Nik shouted in alarm.

"Yes, Elijah believes that two people so nice and qualified will be the perfect role model for such a problem child like you" Alaric replied seriously.

"Qualified?"- The blonde burst into loud laughter. "If you are the most self-centered, womanizing boys and partiers I know".

"Hey ... you miss the super handsome part" Damon added feigning anger.

"The truth is Klaus; Elijah is concerned about everything that happened last year and no wonder" he support one of his hands on the blonde's shoulder. "We might be a little fun every night, but remember Damon and I have the best averages of college, and no two people will look after you and protect you more than us" Alaric finished explaining.

"You will be my new babysitters? Fabulous! "Nik snorted softly.

" Klaus, we only will make sure you are fine and you do not get in trouble unless is with the two of us" Damon said to see the refusal of the boy, who was not displayed at all happy to learn that his two best friends would be their guardians.

"You will have a new year to amend all, to enjoy new people. Why are you not happy?

"I'm really happy Rick". He responded with a grimace of annoyance in his face. "I long to spend a year in a school for the rich and spoiled boys, that is happiness! How lucky am I! ". He added sarcastically. "I'm delighted to let you know that I cannot run to make new friends"

"Do not say that, if you want you can have a new life"

"Of course and shatter all the lies of Niklaus Mikaelson, the great young driver, the conqueror. Save yourself such ideas Rick"

"You know what get dressed; it's getting late" ordered Damon, tired with his tirade. "We'll see as we continue to maintain this lie another year"

* * *

He left the bed like a spoiled child; he showered and placed his checkered pants. He completed his outfit with a white shirt and tie matching pictures of the uniform as well as a blazer red wine.

His eyes landed on his reflection in the mirror and one of the memories that tormented him gradually returned.

_"__Will you keep doing this all your life"__ .__Asked the man raising his hand to hit him hard __"__understand boy nobody will love, you're a bug of this family, nobody cares about you, no one will take you seriously__"_

_The blonde boy just watched without saying anything. _

_"__Remember my words, you're only a mistake, fame is only an illusion that ultimately will end up with you__"__ said the man slamming the door and leaving the room._

He sighed and turned to reality, from time to time those memories invaded his mind and his heart began to beat at a slow pace, sadness told himself to try to identify what they felt.

He looks in the mirror, looks fantastic. The lie continued, was still the handsome young man of Motorsport, the pilot that all signed, the envy of other pilots, and in the background the boy bewildered by a past stained with blood. He left the apartment with his two friends, both smiled at him in sign of support, and he only nodded, imply that it was OK. He got in the car without saying a Word, his mind was elsewhere, at another time.

_"__The first day is the most important, remember__"_

"_I__ will __"he__ answered smiling tenderly._

"_Promise me you behave very well and will have many friends_" s_he said with a worried look._

"_I promise"_ t_he blond said sincerely with a smile, taking her hand._

"_Nik_" she_ called him. _

"_Yes?_"

"_Do not forget me, please"_ s_he asked smiling at him, with one of those smiles that he loved. _

"_You're the girl of my life, I love you_" _Nik approached her and took her hands between his. _"Yo_u and I have a bond that no one can ever break_"

"_I know, just wanted to be sure"_ _Klaus smiled._

The wind was blowing through his hair, the way is to short, the road was coming to an end and he approached his destination.

"Let it go, big boy, you cannot be angry forever"

Klaus sighed. "I'm fine; I understand you want to help me".

"Well, remember that if you get bored or some idiot in class bothers you, do not hesitate to call, we run to the rescue and we will kill him. Or we can always go for a couple of girls...

"Damon" Alaric rebuked

"Yeah, I know, Just kidding big boy. I only have one request before you to go to school"

"You say"...

"No win ugly girls, and do not kill anyone. I'll watch that"

"I will not" he said laughing.

* * *

Mystic Falls High School, Nik read the sign that stood at the entrance,, he followed the instructions of a teacher who talked too much, giving him the welcome, she seemed possessed by one of those crazy fans, and asking him about his life staff, and if he had a girlfriend. ´´Another woman who loves me, good! At least if I get in trouble, she will help me´´-thought the blond nodded to everything that brown-haired woman said to him.

The first classes were somewhat boring, full of awkward looks from the boys, and Flirty Girl laughs watching him with love. Had already spread the rumor that the popular kid was the new school student, so the hallway gossip did not stop.

Nik walked a long time during the break, he sighed, realizing his new life in this huge school only just beginning. He came to the area of the pool, when that image landed on his eyes, his heart beat strongly without knowing why, and continued unfazed glimpsed the girl clinging to the water swimming with synchronized movements, Beautiful he told himself.

"Do you enjoy the show " she asked out of the water slowly, a desperate slowness Klaus believed, the image of the blond girl delighted his eyes, she was beautiful, all a mermaid if he wanted to quote some beautiful mythological angel, her curves, her legs, her face, everything was absolutely perfect in her.

And she knew it, Caroline Forbes knew the feeling of desire that she caused in all the boys of the school, was enough to smile to get them at her feet begging for an opportunity, for a paltry Word and that was somewhat deflating in her view.

"Absolutely "He answered confidently, watching her intently. He quickly took one of the white towels that were on his side to wrap the girl in it.

She smiled gratefully and walked away a little to the boy, this might be her chance to appreciate him completely. He was a tall, thin blonde with fine features and piercing blue eyes. Her heart jumped in finding that his eyes devoured her.

"No wonder, every boy who studies here dies for me. I did not think you were the exception Klaus Mikaelson"

"I did not know I had such beautiful fans" he said mischievously as he carried his hands to his tousled blond hair and a little gesture that used to melt anyone's but not her, who seemed unchanging attitude of flirting.

"Do not mistake" the girl smiled. "I'm not one of your followers, I'm just aware that you are new to the school thanks to rumors"

"You break my heart" Nik said wincing with his hands. "But that can change, you just need to go on a date with me for you realize you'd want to follow me the rest of your life" he whisper into her ear with his velvet voice.

"Of course" She said laughing. "I'm falling under the spell of your words Mikaelson. Maybe when you stop being an idiot we can go on a date, but it is clear that you are still immature"

"You're rude, you're a challenge, but that enchant me" Nik smiled coquettishly. "In your hands I'm sure I would mature quickly" he winked mischievously at her.

"You do not even know my name silly boy" she said laughing.

"But it is clear that my words have fallen in grace, so my techniques have worked with you" Nik added with a grin of satisfaction on his face.

"You wish "she answered arrogantly turning to walk toward the female changing rooms.

"Wait" he took her wrist. "I'd really like to get to know you" he looked so deeply that she could feel her body burned. "So you can remember me and think of me" said moving one of his hands to give her a rose.

"It is beautiful, thanks"

Not as much as you, Klaus thought, but flinch to say something, the scent of the girl penetrated his skin, the scent of flowers filled his mind, filling him with confidence and something else he could not explain.

"You're welcome mermaid, so you're aware that I am not only handsome and perfect, I am also magical "She laughed. "Can you tell me your name? "He asked. He still held the girl's wrist and a kind of heat through her body again and again.

"Her name is not your problem...Leave her alone and go away or I'll beat you" snapped a rough voice behind his.

He had no choice but to turn around to meet the dark-haired boy who was looking at him full of hate.

"I know you're new blond little boy, but here the rules I put them. And she is untouchable, so forget about it and get out, before your face was spoiled rich kid" threatened the boy.

"I do not have to listen to you, if she does not complain about my presence. There will not come a brute like you to tell me to stay away from her"

"Watch your words" he warned "You do not want to be the last one that you say"

"You not threaten me" he snapped rudely "You do not know who you're getting into"

"Well, well, we have here. A brave or a fool? "

"Only someone who does not let trampled by guys like you" Nik replied angrily.

"Enough" the voice of the blonde girl in the room resounded "Klaus please leave" she asked "nobody wants problems the first day of classes"

"Well, just because you ask me, love "He walked while looking the scene that appeared behind his.

* * *

"Hey man" greeting the tall guy with thick hair. "Famous people should be together. Do not you think? "

"If you want to believe it, believe it" he added a surly tone, yet still upset about the earlier incident.

"Bad idea, set your eyes on Lockwood's girl, unless you want to grind you to death" the boy went on, without departing from the path. "Although I'm not surprised, Damon could have mentioned your violent tendencies" he smiled, there was where it seemed familiar "I'm Stefan Salvatore"

Stefan was one of new pop idols; He was found when he was eleven after winning a musical contest on a local TV program. His success only grew since.

He also modeled most of the time.

"I'm impressed, you want to applaud or cry of euphoria"

"I just want to be your friend, do not be angry mate" he commented honestly.

"Good"

"Boy of few words, ah, and all the magazines say you are a great conversationalist. I I'm disappointed" Stefan said with irony.

Nik frowned "That guy got me out of my boxes, is all"

"He is a complete idiot" Stefan admitted "Just get out of his way and all will be well" He advised "You're famous enough to everybody talk about you all here; I'm surprised the girls did not throw on you" Stefan changed the subject and Nik appreciated the gesture.

"I hope it stays that way; I want to go unnoticed for a while"

"I understand mate and I will help you be ordinary here" Stefan smiled gently.

"Thanks, really"

"Do not thank me, first be clear that this girl means danger, problems and broken hearts" Stefan snapped him harshly.

"I never liked being told what I should do"

"I do not, it's just a little tip, no one asks for a date with her without wanting to be dead at the end of the day"

"We'll see if the end of the day that is my wish" the blonde smiled. There was nothing he considered impossible and less if it was a pretty girl.

"We're going to classes Mikaelson"

* * *

Taking as reference the majestic work of Homer, the Iliad, I ask to you young people it is worth fighting for a woman, recognizing that she was the cause of such misfortune, the Trojan War – said the young teacher to her students.

Silence reigned in the history class, until the door is opened giving way to two men whose breath stopped product of fatigue to run to avoid being late. Thing that they failed.

"Well what are your new excuse gentlemen?" The woman frowned while watching the two boys.

"I'm sorry teacher was my fault, I've lost and Stefan kindly helped me to get to class, will not happen again" the blonde smiled coquettishly.

"It's all right, please sit down. Anyone can succeed on their first day" the woman smiled to them.

"Thank you, and I take the trouble to interrupt to answer your question, I would fight until my heart stop beating for a woman if she is as beautiful as you, no matter that would cause a war"

"What kind Mrs. Mikaelson, please sit next to Miss Forbes" the teacher pointed with a smile.

"Forbes" blond greeted with a wink.

"You seduce all or only to teachers and me? "

"Do not be mad love, I need out of problems; you said I did not want problems a day like today, and you're right"

"I do not know how as you to do all the women drooling over you, including Jenna, who is fully responsible and wise teacher"

"Easy, charm Mikaelson" he explained, she avoid rolling her eyes, but she could not avoid was smile.

"Can you put attention in class?" She asked softly.

"How about if I watch you? And you look at what you want"

"You're such an idiot"

"And you a very beautiful girl " he whispered in her ear, causing a chill her.

"You'll still bother me the whole class?" She complained

"Of course, unless you go out with me"

"I do not think so" she replied.

"So get used to seeing me near you" he added with a mischievous smile.

Exact 45 minutes, watching her beautiful blue eyes, detailing her thin facial lines, and her hair falling gently over her shoulders in perfect harmony with the gentle wind that seeped into the classroom.

Boy that girl had impressed him and that never happened.

"I'll give you one of my pictures so stop looking at me like that"

"Do not you like?" He asked innocently.

"No, it's uncomfortable" she said. "Thankfully, the class ended and I have the pleasure of not seeing you again for the rest of the day"

"I doubt it, I know you'll be anxious to see this beautiful face, quiet love; I'll be in your dreams"

"You mean in my nightmares, and Mikaelson do not fool yourself, you and I is not something that will work"

"What you say mermaid, see you"

She saw how he was lost through the crowd of students, a smile landed on her lips - goodbye Mikaelson. – She said.

* * *

_**There are such big secrets that gradually burn your chest trying to hide them, are as burning fire willing to kill everything around you, and the worst is that no one is except from this, because everybody all has secrets in this life. And those secrets are what we fight, we die and we live…**_

Nik checked the clock, the time was fair, felt his heavy body, and that feeling of anxiety came over his chest. He opened the door, the room was as it was as he remembered, pink upholstered with colorful hearts. The same hospital, the same room and the same person lying in that bed appeared to be immense for someone so small.

He approached the bed, sat on the edge of this and smiled to notice the small fixed gaze on him. A mask rested over her face letting her breathe better.

"You came, Nik" she said excitedly, tears escaping from her clear eyes.

"I told you I would not forget. You're the girl of my life"

She smiled "Thanks, You're the best brother in the world. How was your first day of school? "

"Great, I'm friends with Stefan Salvatore What do you think?"

"Amazing, is very handsome, you have to ask for his autograph"

"No, you will do that when you're very best. Why I'm sure will be soon Bekah" The girl smiled. "Now it is the last time" he thought. - "Ah ... yes ... "Rebekah lie down, long ago in a faraway kingdom...

* * *

**To be continued... **

**If you take time to read, you please take the time to comment. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. __****Excuse me for my English, my native language is Spanish.**

**Kisses and hugs. **

**I accept views, suggestions, criticisms, anything goes ... Discuss help me improve. Please tell me if they liked it or not. Update in comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, to those who read this new story.**_

_**I'm really excited for your feedback. Thank you very much for giving the story a chance. **_

_**Thank you very much for your feedback, brighten my day.**_

_**Happy Easter.**_

_**Anyway I hope you like my story. Kisses.**_

_**Excuse me for my English, my native language is Spanish.**_

* * *

**I've got a little secret too, I've got a mad little crush on you  
I wonder if you notice, wonder if you see  
I wonder if you ever want to dance with me  
We shall never talk about such things, such things.**

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly with pain, he saw only darkness, blood running down his face, felt the cold take over his body, his heart beat slowly. He breathed deeply and sought to get up but could not.

He was caught, it was the end.

"Happy Birthday" She whispered weakly. "I wanted to surprise you".

"Rebekah" he shouted muffled cry.

His mind went back to the scene, was lying beside the little girl who spread her hands to reach him, she cried, her voice sounded weak, she was afraid.

"Nik" she called again.

"Bekah, and sorry, I didn't" ... He added trying to sit up, gathering all forces had to approach her, but something stopped him, the fixed kept in one place, cried desperate to see that he could not move even an inch.

"Nik" she sounded increasingly off.

"Bekah, listen. Stay awake; please" he begged tearfully. "We leave here. Someone will come for us" he promised unsafe.

"I love Nik" She say when the white light covered her eyes and everything went off.

"No ... Bekah, please no" tears streaming down his face. "Do not leave me".

"Bekah" screamed in terror, his heart raced quickly.

"Bekah" He screamed again, she did not reply, remained inert beside him with her eyes closed.

She was dead; she was dead because of him. The end had come.

"Nooooooooooooo ... Klaus shouted scared, bathed in sweat as his teammates laughed softly at the look of confusion on his face when he realized who was in the classroom and he was only dreaming.

"I'm glad you're back with us Mr. Mikaelson, please pay attention" the teacher scolded him with a serious look to keep explaining it.

He nodded his head and for the next few minutes that remained to the class he wanted to clear his head to the horrific images. At the sound of the bell announcing the break, took his things quickly to run.

And the need to be alone invading his entire being, wanted to shout simply but he didn´t to avoid some kind of comment and curious looks in him, the emotions overwhelmed his chest and Nik at that time succumbed to evil thoughts as the salty tears streaked his face.

"Klaus" Called a soft voice he recognized instantly. Concern was almost palpable in his voice.

"I'm fine" he claimed anticipating his questions, and wiping his face with the palm of his hands.

"You must not always appear to be strong. You know? " Stefan said gently. "We are human, mourn if you need it, do not I'll be the person who will judge you".

"Thanks mate" he added sincerely giving him a grateful look.

He knew by rumors that Stefan was a great person, and by gestures like this, Nik could see it was true. Maybe it was not so bad to have friends, if they were like him.

They sat in silence long enough to reassure Klaus. Stefan did not know him too well, but could tell that something was not quite right with him, a sadness surfaced in his eyes whenever he spoke and that was something that he wanted to change. Stefan hated seeing sad people; his personality radiated that aura of wanting to help everyone. And Klaus was no exception. I'll help you, whatever it is, Mikaelson - He told himself.

"Can I ask you a question?" Klaus asked, suddenly trying to forget the previous incident.

"No, unless you raised your hand and wait your turn" Stefan joked lightening the moment.

"Do you know where I can find Caroline? " Said quietly.

Stefan coughed the word "stalker "in his hand and won a serious look of the blonde.

"Probably in the pools. Usually she practiced there on Tuesday and Thursday" He said crossing his shoulders.

His smile widened considerably before responding: "I thought we could not be friends" He confessed. "Keep it up and I'll think".

Stefan laughed away.

* * *

Caroline Forbes. The blond angel overwhelmed him from hours ago. She was truly intriguing. She had that air of confidence that most of the world pretended to have but could never achieve.

She had become a very short time on something that he wanted to have. She was like a Rubik cube that he could not solve. He liked that about her. Furthermore hatred she felt towards him seemed only to increase his fantasy with her.

He could not help it. It was as if she were a magnet that his eyes were drawn. He looked around to enter to the areas of the pool almost desperately, wishing she were actually there, and was not a lie from his new friend Stefan.

And a smile formed on his lips to see her, smiling brightly between the crowds, funny, a new facet of her showed in his eyes, she could be very cute and social when she felt comfortable. He liked it. He liked her smile that brightens everything with her light.

He watched she the smile spread across Caroline´s face. What was it about this girl that caused his heart to race every time he see her? Why did he find himself watching to look at her? Why did heat shoot into his gut when he was closer to her?

He decided to sit in the stands just opposite where she stood, he managed to see something that she whispered one of the girls at her side, then she walked up to him, or so he thought.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at him irritated, like she used to feel when he was closeness to her. What he never tired of annoying? She asked herself.

"What a beautiful way to greet" He said with absolute irony.

"Klaus" She pronounced his name properly, so that every cell of his body paralyzed by the perfect angelic sound of her voice.

"Caroline" the blonde laughed playing along. "I was looking for you".

"What am I good? " she turned around and started walking away from him as usual, she was leaving him with the word in his mouth.

"For millions of things that are not allowed in this school" He ventured causing great embarrassment by the girl who walked beside him now.

"I'm not kidding" she said. Glancing, making the boy laugh harder.

"Me neither, you do not know how much fun it could be" Klaus smiled flirty.

"I doubt you could entertain me one second" Caroline hastened her step to approaching her locker.

"Do not tempt me" whispered in her ear "I can kidnap you and show you the fun that I can be". She blushed again and he laughed, was working as he intended, and he knew Caroline Forbes was falling under his charm, just had to go on a bit more and she would be at his feet.

"Not yet you say you wanted me for" She shifted the subject. Her gaze was on his beautiful blue eyes.

"The track team will conduct tests all afternoon, are looking for new competitors, Will you go to the races? "He asked curiously.

"I do not see why" Caroline said. "Nobody has beaten Tyler "She said proud that her boyfriend was the captain of the team. "My boyfriend is the best running throughout the city, and I doubt anyone could even run his par".

Klaus stared at her, bit his lower lip to avoid laughing out loud no sound.

"Really? " He asked in an ironic tone.

"Of course, he's a whole number one" She said with a winning smile. He saw the girl away from him to look at him directly.

"Too bad you still think that your little boyfriend is a little star" Klaus smiled confidently. "He's going to lose and nothing more and nothing less than me".

The winning smile faded, leaving a surprised expression on her pretty face.

"Impossible "She exclaimed in amazement.

"I'm a winner in all of sports" he said cocky and funny. "I just wanted to tell you, that you realize who you should be. We soon see beautiful mermaid". The confidence with which he spoke, he brought insecurity to her, leaving her speechless.

Klaus just sighed loudly, maybe he should stop flirting with that girl, despite how beautiful she was, she did not know him well, knew of his past and know it not end well.

Few people knew of his condition as his father used to call it when he was upset, and they understood, but everyone else, Klaus was sure they would never get the idea, plus if the world came to find out, his future like pilot would be ruined.

But again he imagined her smiling fondly and that it prevented him from trying to remember why try something with her was something wrong. He felt lost in the immensity of her eyes, and that was something why he could fight. For her, win her. She was a new and exciting game and he was the best player.

* * *

_**Central Hospital **_

She was concentrating drawing with crayons, smiling as she did it, and that made him happy, she was fine, did not need anything breathing for her, she had improved and that dream had just been a stupid nightmare.

"Will you stay there? " Klaus smiled at the eager nature of the child.

"You look beautiful when you draw, a whole artist" He smiled fondly. "I did not want to bother you" He defended himself clutching the edge of the door.

"You never to bother me, you're my No.1 fan" Rebekah grinned at him.

"Your number one ah" he repeated fun. "How have you been sweetie?"

"Good, but better because you are here now" she confessed lively continuing with her drawing.

He watched a little more, and then sited beside her on the bed, gently hugged and kissed a few times her hair.

"Who are they? " He said pointing to the drawing, showing a house with cute flowers and several people saying hello.

"This is Finn, Elijah, the blond is you, and then this daddy at your side and the small is me "she explained her drawing in her hands. "And this is mommy, who returned to care for, she missed us a lot".

Klaus shuddered at the mention of his mother. Silence greeted him, as the seconds ticked and her expression has a note of naivete and innocence that made his heart hurt.

"I know she will come back Nik, I feel it in my heart". She said sweetly. "You'll be staying right? "

"Always" Klaus said as he hugged her gently stroking her back. His cell phone started ringing and the girl took.

**_Party tonight at Salvatore´s Club, unmissable._**

**_PS: she will be there, and we both know that you like her a lot. Do not miss it, the stars we should be together. _**

**_Stefan._**

"Stefan" She exclaimed excited after reading the message. "Why you didn´t tell me that you liked someone? " She claimed feigning anger to cross her arms over her chest.

"Because it´s not true Bekah"

"You are awful liar!" Rebekah giggled. "You have to go".

"No, tonight I'll stay with you".

"But you will miss a party, and will be there that person that you like". Her eyes are pleading and he was about to break.

"I want to stay with you" Cuddle her again giving her a smile.

Her eyes are large and full of hope when she said "I'll be tomorrow, please Nik. You have to go".

Nik, debated internally about what to do. What would be his next move? What? Would move very fast with her that way? Or it would be nice to show up in places where he knows she will be? Rebekah was still looking forward to.

"For me" her eyes pleading served its purpose and the blonde nodded. "I bet she's very cute, Damon told me you like to flirt with cute girls".

"It's just a bad habit ... He laughs softly to himself. "But she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life". Not even realized that he said the word aloud until he heard her little sister sighed.

She smiled, amused at the obvious embarrassment of his brother. "What are we waiting for? You call Rick is one of the owners isn't it?"

He took his cell phone and quickly dialed the number that he knew so well.

"Rick?"

"I hope you are dying or something like that because I 'm losing valuable seconds with a stunning blonde in my bed because of you".

"It´s really important" Klaus confessed in a low tone. "I need tickets for tonight at the club".

"This all sold Nik" the exasperated blonde snorted.

He sighed, thinking of what he might say, needed to go to the club in any way, but the ideas came to the end and he resigned himself to say what he feared.

"It is important; I have to go Rick" he pleaded "And I swore that I will make you up very well".

He could almost imagine the curious look in the eyes of his friend. And the smile that appeared unmistakably in his face before he deigned to speak.

"Well, well "added the blonde on the other side of the line "passing about 11, your name will be on the list. And you do not bother more" he added before hanging up.

"Well? " Asked the little impatiently.

"He said yes "He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his cheeks red this time and tried not to smile.

"Great" She smiled embracing him. " I love you, and I know that that person will go crazy for you" Bekah whispered.

He chuckled.

"I'll ask Damon and Alarick to stay away from you, I see they are a bad influence for you" He chuckled.

"Hey...

"I also love you Bekah".

* * *

_**Your eyes are like a blue sky, blue sky, blue**__**  
**__**You're floating in the fountain, in the fountain of youth**__**  
**__**I bet you have an ocean, secret little potion**__**  
**__**I bet you have a lover who's as fine as you**_

* * *

She clung to her sweater looking at the landscape, showed the water in perfect peace, the night sky shining through the stars and the moon shone perfectly reflected in the water.

"So you can remember me and think of me" said moving one of his hands to give her a rose.

"It is beautiful, thanks"

"You're welcome mermaid, so you're aware that I am not only handsome and perfect, I am also magical.

"I know you'll be anxious to see this beautiful face, quiet love; I'll be in your dreams"

She snorted, for some reason she didn´t know the blond and stupid smile still haunting her thoughts. She felt her knees weaken. He was really handsome, very handsome if she had to be honest.

Those blue eyes left you without any words, the lines of his face were soft and his hair with desirable beach curls, make the blond a spectacular specimen.

Oh and around his lips curved dimples that formed a smile she found hard to resist.

"Caroline" called a voice for second time , making her stop daydreaming.

"Caroline, could you improve your face?, anyone who saw us together will think that we hate each other, and our relationship is really fucked". Tyler asked.

"You care that much about what others say Tyler? " Asked harshly hated those moments where she felt that he was alone with her for her pretty face and reputable name.

"Care, do not misunderstand me, I love you, but since we leaving school today, you do not do more than be angry and say nothing" the guy was justified placing a kiss on his girlfriend's hair "I want to go" - he complained "We have to prepare to go to the club".

"Go" She insisted. "I can go home alone, and stay mad and said nothing as you say" She snapped sharply away from him.

"Well, baby, I cannot stand your childishness tonight. Talk to you later".

She walked a bit around the lake, which allowed the rocky earth and her skin will unite, to sit on it allowing the wind should fly over her hair and take with it erratic and troubled thoughts.

Why did he appear in his mind? Why did not she stop thinking about him?

She can't even answer that.

It was such a strange feeling to be near him. It's like being underwater without breathing ability, it's scary. But at the same time is exciting, to be consumed by his gaze and hold on to that last breath, not knowing what to expect.

That's one of the things that attracts her to him, not knowing what will happen next, and for someone who likes to be in control as she is intriguing, though she would not admit it out loud.

"It seems that we are destined to be together Huh" He tilts his head and shows her one of those smiles with dimples that just makes her stomach flip again and again.

She sighed, turning away from his persistent gaze.

"How wonderful your presence at this moment Mikaelson" greeted visibly the angry girl. -"Stalker so much? "

He had the grace to show wince.

"That's the nicest thing you've said since we met" Klaus let his cunning show up when he responded_**.**_

She almost smiled, almost keyword. Then she decided something that could only be counted as a mistake, her gaze returned to his, and she felt overwhelmed by it. One look made her feel dizzy.

"Stefan recommended me the place, I don't think that the view was so beautiful" - he said sitting next to her by way of explanation of why he was there.

She thought of his excuse. She would give him that. He sounded sincere. And indeed the view was beautiful.

Since she was a kid, this place had been her haven of peace, where her mind let fly deep thoughts and could imagine that anything was possible.

And now was just plagued of him. The hell.

"You're right, it's a beautiful place" - she confessed closing her eyes and drifting with the touch of the wind on her face and the moonlight seeping into her.

He never thought he would see something so beautiful in this city, but he really was wrong. She was perfection. He would draw her later. Her image under the glowing moonlight, she leaves him breathless, she is something worth admiring.

"How about the athletics?" - She asked getting a line on the conversation. The truth is that her boyfriend had not mentioned anything about it all day, which was really weird. Tyler was always characterized by each boast of his victories.

"Anxious to know. Right? " He asked, half laughing at her demanding tone. "Anxious to know as I beat your boyfriend and broke his personal best". He boasted.

She opened her eyes to looking at him, his chin tilted forward and his arrogant posture, indicating his perspective.

"Do not make me laugh; I'm not in the mood".

"You had problems with your boyfriend or problems admitting that I liked you? " He said innocently. Too innocent.

She saw the playful smile on his face.

"Neither one nor the other. However you stray from the main topic, how about the test? If you have earned as you say, I guess the girls were all afternoon about you"

That truth has been told, he only attended the test, to beat Caroline's boyfriend, had to let her know that he was better in every aspect.

He did not care about other girls, not yet.

Not when he was determined to have her.

_**Flashback **_

_Klaus revised registration lists from various sports a couple of times , to decide to the end join the track team , he had to admit that was the closest he could find to racing in that school , would his new start to forget his stormy memories and would be fine, or so he thought._

"_Sorry, no losers allowed on this team_"_ Said the dark-haired with airs approaching him, a group of people who Klaus were recognized as his entourage. _

"_Then I don't understand how you're still here _"_the blonde scoffed._

"_Watch your words boy_"_ Tyler warned nailing his icy gaze on him. _"_Are new and don't want your life to be impossible from now do you_" _He threatened him harshly. _

"_I told you before, I do not care about your threats, if I'm here is because I want to join the team, tell me who I have to beat to get there_"_. _

"_Mikaelson_"_ Tyler laughed. _"_Not in your wildest dreams could win, so why not get lost from view and live to tell the tale_"_. _

"_Fear?_ "

"_I'm the captain of this team for 3 years, and I 'm Tyler Lockwood listen well no one can beat me_"_._

"_Compete with me and see that both have to show off, if you win you can rub it in my face, but if you lose__I join the team_"_ sentenced the blonde with a victorious smile on his lips._

"_Come Tyler ripped him in pieces_"_ Klaus heard the voice of one of Tyler's friends encouraging him._

"_Yes, Ty teach him who is boss here_"_ another voice came back._

"_Do you accept? Or do you have a fear captain _"_mocked the blonde again._

"_I agree_"_ Tyler smiled mischievously _"_Easy, it will be like taking candy from a baby_" _told his friends who laughed at his comments._

_Stefan imagined what would happen next at the words of Tyler, without thinking, he approached the blond to try to get him to understand that the problem was getting into. _

"_What are you doing?_ "_Stefan asked. _"_Klaus compete against Tyler is asking for trouble. Is the boss of this place, his family is one of the richest in the city, and is the captain of this team not only but also the struggle. Not to mention that Caroline's boyfriend_"_._

"_So if I win? I'm not just beating the team captain that I am gaining the Mermaid´s boyfriend_"_ His face changed to an even bigger smile pretending that this was not his main reason for entering the team. _

"_You will not win _"_His voice was a concern _"_no one has done_"_. _

"_So I'll be the first_" _said__ confidently. Given the uncertain look on his friend he added: _"_Sometimes you have to risk a little, trust me okay?_ "_He smiled and went to change__his clothes._

"_Good luck_"_._

_Yeah, luck was that Tyler would need if he wanted to beat Klaus Mikaelson, he could be the best runner of the time but closer to the career of Klaus was unlikely, given that he never lost._

_Ready both guys were placed in the initial brand giving way to the sound that signaled the beginning of the race, Tyler quickly walked down the lane, followed by the blonde who allowed him for a second believe he beat him advantage._

_Tyler smiled without concern until fear fell upon him, looked like Klaus was spent him without any sign of effort or fatigue, Tyler try to reach him but his legs prevented him not kept pace, it was simply impossible to run the blonde was like wanting to catch the wind, impossible! He muttered under to get to the finish line and realize that he had lost._

"_Damn_"_ Increased his courage, seeing the blonde's face with a huge smile. His friends were silent and Stefan just laughed._

"_Welcome to the team_" _He whispered with his tight jaw. Another would be the opportunity to end Mikaelson -he thought. _

_A smile curved his lips, indeed had never felt such satisfaction to beat someone, but join in the team beating the little boyfriend lout Caroline was priceless._

___**End of the Flashback**_

"Neither one nor the other. However you stray from the main topic, how about the test? If you have earned as you say, I guess the girls were all afternoon about you" The question brought him back to reality.

"Well, maybe one or two more this girl named April" He smiled amused at her disapproving look.

"I didn´t know you liked the innocent girls" She exclaimed with an air of anger in her voice that did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

"I like much more the mermaids" Klaus whispered in her ear making her shiver. "And FYI girls only congratulated me; I devote my time to someone else".

Rebekah. But that was something that Caroline should not know yet.

His face was dangerously approached her lips , where his eyes stared like a hunter waiting for the perfect moment to strike its prey, a few millimeters separating them , both hearts pumped an enormous rate, and a spark that they didn't know existed are turned into them.

"I like just you" He said, his breath mint slipped on her lips and made her sigh.

Beating hearts, cut breaths, radiant moon, and perfect time, that she damaged moving her face from his blond fearing to lose what little sanity that she still possess.

"I want to kiss you, don´t you? "He said, raising his eyebrow. She could not help but be disturbed by him, but she didn't show it.

"No, it is not obvious" She cut.

"Perhaps? Perceive fear? " Klaus clicked his tongue in jest.

She pursed her lips, only to respond after uncomfortable minutes: "Yes, I have fear of your ego and horrible personality can stick to me like a disease" She replied.

He laughed and her level of discomfort only increased.

She really entertained him, and amazed at the same time. Any girl had jumped to her feet for only the opportunity to have something with him and yet she refused him.

That was the first time someone rejected him and that he only made him want her more.

So much more.

"Well mermaid your loss, but I know the day will come that you want and need to be near to me, and that day you will beg me for a kiss mine". Klaus spoke flirtatiously, watching her.

"You're always so arrogant? Not even a pinch of humility? "

"What I can do, so they like the girls including you" He crossed his arms showing her beautiful smile.

She pouted.

"You know I find your distaste for me, really funny" He smiled cheekily.

"Honestly I don't understand why you keep bothering me or I have to guess? " She asked sarcastically.

"I want to know you, know about you, your dreams, hopes " He said sincerely. His words not only surprised her, but also to him. It was the truth, she was a new challenge for him, but even so he wanted to know everything about her.

She groaned inwardly as he stared at her. Not again those stupid butterflies fluttering over it.

"For what purpose? "

"Show that you are afraid to date with me, because you find me irresistible" He smirked cocky.

"You cannot stand rejection" She looked to be pausing before started to spoke him again "take a track Klaus".

"Admit it, I saw you looking at me" she blushed and he was pleased, this could go on all night.

"You're not my type".

"Funny, handsome and gallant" He asked putting his hand wounded heart dramatically.

"Moron, egotistical, jerk" She contradicted him leaping from her sitting position.

"Wait" he said taking her by the wrists "no matter" he paused himself "in my fantasies you can really love me" whispering in her ear, making her body shiver for a few seconds.

"Even the fantasies you may have of me, are not interested in you" Caroline said letting go of the boy.

She was away from him when he yelled.

"Are you as good as you look? " She turned to look at the conflict in his eyes and groaned inwardly.

"I don't know" ... Her voice surprised him and she looked at him with open eyes.

"Good, me neither" Klaus responded by softening his gaze. "What I am sure is that I am the one for you "He commented staring at her, and at that moment she felt it was true.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**The song is Hey NA NA- Katie Herzig**

**In the next chapter: Katherine. The party and a lot of troubles. **

**If you take time to read, you please take the time to comment. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I will gladly when posting.**

**Help me improve. Please tell me if they liked it or not. ****Update in comments.**

******Kisses and hugs.**


End file.
